


Belated Valentine

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Stiles was so wrapped up in his own thought he didn't notice the shadow in the doorway of the dorm until he was standing there about to swipe his ID to get in. He nearly stumbled back into a snowbank upon said figure stepping out into the light of the over door lamp. "Jesus! Derek, what the hell!" He yelled before grinning and lurching forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into a kiss.Derek just laughed against Stiles' lips. "Nice to see you too." He mumbled into the kiss."What the hell are you doing here? I thought you couldn't fly out till next month?" He asked as he pulled away to open the door to the dorms. As much as he missed Derek, it was fucking freezing out and he wanted to get inside."I took a personal day and the school is doing a teachers workshop on Monday. I was told I could skip since it's for the science department." Derek said with a shrug as he followed Stiles inside. "So, what's with the beard?"





	Belated Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this after watching American Assassin, so look that up to see what Stiles' hair looks like in this lol

It's been two months. Hell, it's been more than that. Two months, two weeks and three days. That’s how long it's been since Stiles has had time to Skype with Derek. They haven't –seen- each other since the week after Stiles got back from Christmas vacation and he hates it; but between classes, his part time job, and study sessions, he just doesn't have the time. 

They call each other, talk while Stiles is walking to/from work or class or a late night cram session, but that's all. Fortunately, the time difference makes it so it's not super late when Stiles is calling on his way home from his shift at the coffee shop or from the library. 

It's 11:09pm eastern time, which puts Beacon Hills at 8:09pm.

Stiles fumbles with his phone as he leaves the now closed coffee shop. It's about 30 degrees out and while he was just inside where it was nice and warm, the instant the cold air hits him he feels like he's lost all control of his limbs, jacket, hat, gloves, longer hair and beard aside.

After a few more fumbles he managed to hit the button to call Derek and is greatly disappointed when it goes straight to voice mail.

"You've reached Derek Hale's phone, leave a message or I won't call back." Comes the pre-recorded message that makes Stiles crack a smile every time. A moment later the beep comes and Stiles tries to hide the smile in his voice.

"Hey, Derek, it's Stiles, obviously. I just got out of work and I figured we could talk, or skype, or something. It's been too long, I miss your stupid model-perfect face. Bunny teeth and murder-brows included. Also, I don't have any study sessions, or classes, or work for the next two days. Call me when you get this, I don't care how late it is, just call me, okay?" He hangs up with a sigh. It's not that late, so either Derek is still grading papers at the school, or he's had an emergency pop up that he didn't have time to text about.

Stiles tries not to dwell on the thought of his boyfriend having run off because of an emergency, Beacon Hills has been quiet for a while now. Derek is acting as Stand-in-Alpha while Scott is at college and things seem to be okay. None of the beta's have a problem with it, and they actually seem to listen to him better than they do Scott. Not that Stiles would tell his best friend that. He's a good Alpha, the kids just respond differently to Derek is all. It also helps that Derek is one of their teachers now, so they generally have to listen to him.

Stiles lets out a chuckle at that thought. When Derek told him he was applying to be a substitute at the high school he almost lost it. Picturing Derek in a button up shirt and kakis with his hair combed and a pair of glasses. Safe to say Derek didn't find that image amusing, though he had admitted would wear fake glasses when working as a TA to make himself look less intimidating. Stiles had immediately asked if he still had those and was promptly punched in the arm.

Stiles was so wrapped up in his own thought he didn't notice the shadow in the doorway of the dorm until he was standing there about to swipe his ID to get in. He nearly stumbled back into a snowbank upon said figure stepping out into the light of the over door lamp. "Jesus! Derek, what the hell!" He yelled before grinning and lurching forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into a kiss.

Derek just laughed against Stiles' lips. "Nice to see you too." He mumbled into the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you couldn't fly out till next month?" He asked as he pulled away to open the door to the dorms. As much as he missed Derek, it was fucking freezing out and he wanted to get inside.

"I took a personal day and the school is doing a teachers workshop on Monday. I was told I could skip since it's for the science department." Derek said with a shrug as he followed Stiles inside. "So, what's with the beard?"

Stiles snorted and took his boyfriends hand as they made their way over to the stairs that led to his floor. "Too busy to shave. Why, jealous?" He asked with a grin and a wink before running his free hand through the shaggy beard he was currently sporting.

"Of that? It looks like something died on your face." Derek said with a snort.

Stiles scoffed at the wolf. "Whatever, my beard is glorious, several of my regulars at the coffee shop have told me so." He said dismissively.

Derek rolled his eyes at that. "Would these be the same regulars that keep asking for your number, even though you've told them you have a boyfriend?"

"Only two of them do that, and no, okay, one of them did say it, but not to me. I heard them telling Theresa when she handed them their coffee last week." Stiles said as he released his hold on Derek's hand to open the door that led to the second floor hallway.

Derek followed Stiles down the hall to his dorm room. It was mostly clean, a few clothes on the floor next to the bed, but otherwise it looked like Stiles was making an effort to keep his room tidy, unlike most college students.

Stiles shucked off his coat and hat before turning to face Derek with a grin. "So, how was your trip?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair. It was long enough to have to push his bangs out of his face and some of his hair even curled around his ears and the nape of his neck.

Derek watched Stiles' hand as he ran it through his mess of hair. "It was alright, I slept for most of it." He said as he stepped forwards to run a hand through Stiles' hair himself. "I kind of like the hair, the beard needs to be trimmed though." He said as he examined his boyfriend's features more closely.

Stiles smirked at that. "That so, big guy? What do I get if I trim it?" He asked as he scratched at his chin through the mass of hair that covered it.

Derek simply quirked a brow at him. This look being 'do it and find out' in the language of Derek's eyebrows.

At that Stiles kicked off his shoes before heading into his little private bathroom and rummaging around for his clippers. Five minutes later he emerged with the just enough facial hair to still have a short but neat beard. It was a little longer than Derek's own stubble at the moment, and there were a few areas that were patchy, but all in all it was a good look for Stiles.

Derek had taken up residence on Stiles' bed while he waited. He was reclined back against the wall, legs stretched out and a book in hand when Stiles' came out of the bathroom.

"Well, what do you think?" Stiles asked as he strode the short distance to the bed and proceeded to climb up and straddle Derek's lap.

Derek set the book he had been reading back on the night stand and took Stiles' face in his hands, letting his thumbs stroke over the slightly prickly cheek of his boyfriend. "I like it." He said with a nod before leaning forward a bit and pulling Stiles into a kiss.

Stiles put his hands on the wall on either side of Derek's head before pushing him back to his previous position against the wall. The older man gasped at the force with which his head hit the wall and Stiles took the opportunity to ravage his mouth, pulling a moan out of him as he did so.

One of Derek's hands slipped into Stiles' hair, tanging in the long brown locks as the other hand slid down his chest and moved to wrap around the younger man's waist and pull him flush against Derek's body.

They were pressed together from groin to chest and at this angle Derek had to keep his head tipped back so Stiles could keep kissing him senseless. 

Stiles had missed this, they both had, almost 3 months apart felt like years and he was so freaking happy to have Derek here. Especially happy to have him underneath him making little breathy noises and groans as Stiles' kissed him and started to roll his hips against the wolfs slightly wider one.

Stiles let out a groan of his own at the first roll of Derek's own hips, he could feel the wolf getting hard beneath him and the friction of the two of them grinding together made his cock throb and a spike of pleasure shoot up his spine.

Derek pulled his hand free of Stiles' hair and brought it down to tug the hem of his work shirt free of his jeans. Once it was free he started to pull it up, making sure to drag the tips of his fingers over Stiles' sides as he did so.

Stiles broke away from Derek to allow him to pull the shirt over his head, moaning when Derek's lips found his neck the moment the fabric was out of the way. He let his head lull to the side, one hand finding Derek's shoulder and the other going back to the wall to keep him steady as they continued to grind together. "Fuck.." He said with a gasp as Derek nibbled over the tendons where neck met shoulder.

A moment later Stiles was able to focus again and started to tug at Derek's own shirt, pulling it all the way to his armpits before getting Derek to pause his assault on Stiles' neck long enough to get the article of clothing out of the way.

The second it was off Stiles went for Derek's lips again, nibbling and licking before letting his tongue tangle with Derek's own. 

Derek pulled away after a long moment, kissing a line along Stiles' jaw to the side of his neck that had yet to be marked by the wolf. "What do you want?" He asked between kisses and nips.

"I want you." Stiles said with a groan as Derek's teeth found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, a shiver running down his spine straight to his aching cock.

Before he knew what was happening Derek had one arm under his ass and the other around his shoulders and they were spinning, Stiles now pinned to the bed with Derek fully covering his slightly smaller frame. The wolf licked a stripe up his neck before nibbling his earlobe. "Like this?" He asked.

"God, yes!" Stiles said with a gasp and groan, rolling his hips to meet Derek's as the older man set a new, slower pace. "If you don't fuck me soon I'm going to cum in my pants like a damn virgin." He added with a frustrated laugh.

Derek chuckled and pulled back to kneel between Stiles' legs, hands sliding around so one rubbed over the bulge in Stiles' pants, eliciting another moan from the teen, while the other made quick work of the button and zipper. "Wouldn't want that." He said with a wink before hooking his hands in the sides of Stiles' jeans and boxers and slowly working them off.

"Oh, ha ha. Fuck you." Stiles said, no heat at all to his words as he watched Derek's eyes rake over his now fully exposed body.

"Maybe next time." Derek hummed as he climbed off the bed to remove his own pants and boxer briefs in one quick motion.

Stiles took the opportunity to roll onto his side and fish a condom and lube out of his bedside drawer. He tossed them at Derek, grinning when the wolf caught them without looking before climbing back onto the bed and kneeling between Stiles' legs again.

With a grin Derek crawled back over the teen, letting their bodies slide together in a way that let them both feel every inch of each other. After a moment he was completely draped over Stiles, bringing their mouths together in a fierce kiss 

Derek had a way of kissing Stiles that made the younger man lose track of what was happening around him. So, he learned to expect the unexpected. He still jumped a bit and gasped into the kiss when he felt a lube slicked finger begin to circle his hole, but he relaxed quickly and spread his legs a bit wider a moment later.

Stiles broke the kiss a moment later, head falling back in a moan as Derek's finger stopped its teasing and finally sunk into him. Derek took the opportunity to move his lips to Stiles' neck again, ravaging the spots he'd neglected before as he moved his finger at a steady pace; another joining it after Stiles began to rock his hips and whimper that he needed more.

By the time Derek was done stretching him Stiles was half way to wrecked. His body glistening with sweat and breaths coming in short pants as he watched Derek get himself ready from under heavy lids. "You're gonna be the death of me, Sourwolf." He said with a dopy grin.

Derek just shook his head and tried not to grin at the stupid nickname. "Pretty sure you've got it backwards. If anything, you're going to be the death of me, Mischief." He said before leaning down and capturing Stiles' lips in another kiss, this one sweeter than the ones before.

They continued to kiss as Derek lined himself up, only breaking apart once the wolf was sinking into the human at last. Both of them gasped, Stiles arching his back and grabbing hold of Derek like he feared he might disappear, while Derek kept one hand steady on Stiles' hip and the other firmly grasped the bedsheet.

Neither of the moved a long moment once Derek was fully inside of Stiles, both just gasping for air as they adjusted to the feel of each other. Stiles moved first, rolling his hips and earning a groan from Derek that made the teen grin and roll his hips again. 

That spurred Derek into action, making him let out a small growl before capturing Stiles' lips in another fierce kiss as he pulled back to begin an almost frantic rhythm that had the bed shaking with the force of their combined movements. 

Stiles came first, crying out as he arched up against Derek and bit at the wolfs neck in a way he knew made Derek go crazy. Derek didn't last long after that, holding Stiles tightly as he shuddered through his own orgasm.

After a few long moments of just lying there completely wrapped in each other and trading lazy kisses they hesitantly got up and climbed into the shower together. Derek supported most of Stiles weight as they stood together under the hot spray.

"So, this you making up for missing valentine's day?" Stiles mused as Derek began to wash his hair for him.

Derek hummed, fingernails scratching against Stiles' scalp as he worked in the shampoo. "Something like that."

Stiles just grinned and tilted his head to give Derek a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Derek said with a grin before pushing Stiles so the shower sprayed him in the face.

"Asshole." Stiles grumbled as he ducked back out and wiped the water from his face. "I take it back, worst boyfriend ever."

"Liar." Derek just said with another grin before pulling Stiles into another kiss.

The rest of the weekend went much the same, the two joking around and arguing between bouts of sleeping and going at it like rabbits. It was a good weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
